타구치 히로코
.png |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 도쿄 배우생활협동조합 |출생년 = 1974 |출생월 = 3 |출생일 = 29 |출생지 = 일본 카나가와현 |혈액형 = AB |신장 = |체중 = |가슴 = |허리 = |엉덩이 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = |활동시작 = 1995년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = |참여유닛 = |공식사이트 = http://www6.plala.or.jp/usagi-girl/ |블로그 = http://haikyo.or.jp/PROFILE/woman/11482.html |트위터 = https://twitter.com/#!/_HIROKOCCUS_ |공식팬사이트 = |위키백과 = http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%94%B0%E5%8F%A3%E5%AE%8F%E5%AD%90 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키백과/명의 = http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A4%8F%E9%87%8E%E3%81%93%E3%81%8A%E3%82%8A }} 인물소개 일본의 도쿄 배우생활협동조합 소속의 성우. 나츠노 코오리 등의 명의로 에로게 제작에 참여하고 있다. 특징 이력 에로게 활동 명의 *'나츠노 코오리' (夏野 こおり) *타카츠키 사쿠라 (鷹月 さくら) *시라나미 하루카 (白波 遥) *사쿠라 나오 (紗倉奈央) *후지와라 리카 (藤原 理加) *에노모토 미나모 (榎本 みなも) *사쿠라기 하루키 (桜木 ハルキ) *스즈미야 루나 (涼宮 琉那) *유라 카오리 (由良 香) *쿠단 아야나 (九段 綾奈) *시모츠키 사야 (霜月 沙耶) *신죠 마나 (新城 麻奈) *아카자와 카에데 (赤沢 かえで) *코바야카와 레몬 (小早川 れもん) *쿠사나기 모에카 (草薙 萌華) *키네 미치코 (木根 通子) *타케베 미카 (武部 静香) *히쿠라 레이 (緋倉 怜) *유키미 소라 (雪見 そら) 등 출연작품 (19금) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;1996년 *시즈쿠 (신죠 사오리) ;1997년 *유리색의 눈 (루리) ;1999년 *Xchange2 (카타기리 아스카) *러브 메이션 (미네자키 레이리) ;2000년 *진・유리색의 눈~뒤돌아 보면 곁에~ (루리) *장희 (에코다 쇼코) ;2002년 *해바라기가 피는 마을 (에레나 리리벨) *물망초 Forget me Not (마시바 사야) *초묘천사 에스카레이아-BeatAngel Escalayar- (코엔지 사유카/에스카레이아) *아카네 매니악스 ~유성전설 고다~ (카가미 스미카) *협박DVG ~얽매인 내일~ (아키야마 아스카') ;2003년 *천사가 없는 12월 (사카키 시노부) *대공사 위기일발! (카가미 스미카) *마브러브 ('카가미 스미카') *마브러브 서플리먼트 (카가미 스미카) *쇼콜라 ~maid cafe "curio"~ (유우키 스즈) *-희욕- 프린세스 더블 사냥 (이리나) *울타리~절망의 처녀 감옥섬 ('스기모토 메구미') *시희와 양과 비웃는 달 (코니시 토모에) *더렵혀진 여름 열 손에 의해 희롱당한 소녀 ('나가네 미호') *무녀씨 너~무 좋아! (신구 아카리) *눈벚꽃 (키사라기 레이) *Hello Good-bye! ~남자친구 여자친구~ (유라 미쿠루) *PIZZICATO POLKA -혜성환야- (마리) *네코네코 팬디스크 (코유키/나츠미) 2004년 *봄의 발소리 (사쿠라노 유우) *심문간 (尋問官達) *라무네 (사쿠라 히로미) *어디로 가나, 그날 (쿠니미 에마) *캘리번 (소루네) *콘네코 She continues loving him over and over again. (유우키 나코) *화이트 블레스 ~with faint hope~ (이치노세 미오) *흑보다 어두운 파랑 (아마노 사치카, 아마노 노보루) ;2005년 *120엔 시리즈 **120엔의 겨울 (코유키) **120엔의 여름 (나츠미) *MERI+DIA ~ 마리아 디아나 (시터) *말씀대로★주인님! (나루세 미나미) *매지컬 카난 -RISEA- 트리플 퓨쳐 링 BOX (히이라기 치하야) *미라로마 Miracle Romance Strawberry Scramble (츠키미야 카에데) *벚꽃 (소루네) *비밀의 오솔길 (사쿠라가와 미나토) *사나라라 (시이나 노조미) *쌍둥이 마녀 (나가모리 코코아) *파스챠C++ (류도 리나) *화려하게 핀 버진 로드 (마리스 베루오브) *후타바 (하루노 카즈하) *흔들리는 버스 가이드 ~가슴이 가득~ (코노 후우카) ;2006년 *PRINCESS WALTZ (릴리아나 룬 룬 균스터) *Scarlett (아멜리아 위크스) *Triptych (마야) *너의 목소리가 들린다 (이이즈카 미유키) *리코리스 -lycoris radiata- (츠즈리) *마브러브 얼터너티브 (카가미 스미카) *오늘밤 반찬은 렌지de마리네 (츠키노시타 카오리) *이 푸른 하늘에 약속을 (미타무라 아카네) *이런 아가씨가 있다면 나는 더 이상…!! (코마츠 아스카) *포셋트 -Cafe au Le Ciel Bleu- (미타무라 아카네) *ef - First Fan Disc ('미야무라 미야코') *ef - the first tale. ('미야무라 미야코') ;2007년 *Purely ~그 좁은 푸른 하늘을 올려봐~ (아키사토 마나카) *나기사의 (하야카와 나츠오) *나츠메구 (시노노메 유카코) *마브러브 ALTERD FABLE (카가미 스미카) *세계에서 가장 NG인 사랑 ('히노사카 미토코') *키미하구 (유우키 에미리) ;2008년 *DokiDoki루~밍 (히메노 아야) *FORTUNE ARTERIAL (유우키 하루나) *Garden (호시노 에리카) *거꾸로 오르는 허리케인 (오오사와 유즈, 유즈의 어머니) *내일의 나나미와 만나기 위해 ('나나미 마나미') *루이는 토모를 부른다 (나루타키 코요리) *어디서나 좋아해줘 언제나 좋아해줘 (토우미네 하루카) *여름하늘 카나타 ('코우사카 치하야') *요스가노소라 ('카스가노 소라') *짓궂은 My Master ('사쿠라죠스이 쿠루미') *콘체르토 노트 ('이마사토 와카나') *하레하레하렘 (아키야마 코토코) ;2009년 *77 ~And, two stars meet again~ ('호시바 소라') *Canvas3 ~백은의 포트레이트~ ('아사토 리나') *W.L.O. 세계연애기구 (오키타 메구미) *W.L.O. 세계연애기구 L.L.S. -LOVE LOVE SHOW- (오키타 메구미) *내일은 꼭 맑기를 (미우) *사신의 입맞춤은 이별의 맛 (코하쿠) *스즈노네 세븐! ('타카토리 유즈리') *스즈노네 세븐! -Sweet Lovers' Concerto- ('타카토리 유즈리') *미코코! (아오이 코코나) *메모리아 ('하루나 엘렌딜') *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- (카라스바 유카리) *팬티를 보여주는 것, 그것이……~ 대우주의 자랑 (리렛트 오르트폰) *하루카나소라 ('카스가노 소라') ;2010년 *Orange Memories ('하나마키 마스미') *Tiny Dungeon ~BLACK and WHITE~ (아미아 룸) *노블☆웍스 ('마사무네 시즈루') *리틀 러브 -고집쟁이 트윈테일- ('마키시마 아즈사') *사랑색 하늘모양 ('이토 미코토') *첫사랑 새크리먼트 (야자키 호시미) *황혼의 신세미아 ('이와나가 쇼코') *천사의 일요일 “ef - a fairy tale of the two.” Pleasurable Box ('미야무라 미야코') ;2011년 *그리자이아의 과실 ('스오우 아마네') *극도의 신부 (아멜리아 카멜리아) *네코나데 디스토션 (유즈) *러브러블 ~lover able~ ('코토미야 치나츠') ;2012년 *DRACU-RIOT! ('야라이 미우') *소녀가 짓는 사랑의 캔버스 (카라스마 시주쿠 *네코나데 디스토션 Exodus (' 성인용 여성향 게임 *야토히메 참귀행 (미나구치 유이카) *빨간망토와 미혹의 숲 (빨간망토 ) 성인용 애니메이션 ;2005년 *방과후 ~젖은 교복~ (미즈노 아카리) ;2008년 *불꽃의 능욕 동급생 (키타모리 치히로) *하루코이*오토메 ~아가씨 화원에 어서오세요.~ (세리자와 유이카) *흔들리는 버스 가이드 (코노 후우카) ;2009년 *키미하구 (유우키 에미리) ;2010년 *아키소라 ~꿈속~ (아오이 아키) 출연작품 (전연령) TV 애니메이션 *아따맘마 (사노시) *A15 시리즈 ** 히트를 노려라! (타니가와 야요이) ** LOVE♥LOVE? (타니가와 야요이) *이누야샤 (세리나) *엘리멘탈 제라드 (마이너) *ef - a tale of memories. (미야무라 미야코) *ef - a tale of melodies. (미야무라 미야코) *쾌걸증기탐정단 시리즈S (링링) *오늘부터 마왕! 시리즈 (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) *앙천인간 배트실러 (야마비 딸, 야마비 무녀, 할로우 위치) *패딩턴 베어 (죠나단 브라운) *짱구는 못말려 (바니걸, 루나) *최유기 RELOAD (시온) *정글은 언제나 맑은 뒤 흐림 (여자) *Z.O.E Dolores, i (케티) *방가방가 햄토리 (무지개 햄군) *도라에몽 (베소코, 주부) *맑음 때때로 돼지 (오구라 미유키 등) *FORTUNE ARTERIAL 붉은 약속 (유우키 하루나) *망각의 선율 (유우) *명탐정 코난 (코와 아오이) *요스가노소라 (카스가노 소라) *라제폰 (소녀) *라무네 (사쿠라 히로미) OVA *오늘부터 마왕 R (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) *방가방가 햄토리 햄쨩이라도 무지개 나라의 왕자님 (무지개 햄군) *방가방가 햄토리 햄쨩이라도 노려라! 햄햄 금메달 (무지개 햄군) 극장판 애니메이션 *방가방가 햄토리 극장판 햄햄그랑프링 오로라 골짜기의 기적 리본쨩 위기일발! (무지개 햄군) 웹 애니메이션 *아유마유 극장 (카가미 스미카) 게임 *칭송받는 자 흩어져가는 자들에게의 자장가 (캄챠타루) *사랑하는 소녀와 수호의 방패 -The shield of AIGIS- (신죠 마리나) *사랑하는 소녀와 수호의 방패 Portable (신죠 마리나) *Scarlett ~일상의 경계선~ (아멜리아 위크스) *스즈노네세븐! ~Rebirth knot~ (타카토리 유즈리) *다크 크로니클 (모니카) *트윈즈 스토리 너에게 전하고 싶어서… (키쿠오카 유키노) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!?- 전연령판 (카라스바 유카리) *봄의 발소리 -Step of Spring- (사쿠라노 유우) *120엔의 봄 (타치모리 코유키, 타치모리 나츠미) *마시로이로 심포니 *mutsu-no-hana (오노미야 유즈키) *마브러브 전연령판 (카가미 스미카) *마브러브 얼터너티브 전연령판 (카가미 스미카) *환상달밤 (사사카와 아사미) *라무네 ~유리병에 비치는 바다~ (사쿠라 히로미) 더빙 *안젤리 (아르쥰) *오로라의 저편에 *장난감 나라를 구해라! (질) *그레이트 볼즈 오브 파이어 *형사 내쉬 브릿지스 #87화 (에디 Jr.) *다크니스 (볼) *Mr.Murder (샬롯) 실사 *FORTUNE ARTERIAL 붉은 약속 최종회 직전 스페셜!! (MC로 출연) 디스코그라피 드라마 CD 성인용 작품 관련 * 짓궂은 My Master 드라마CD <언젠가 만나기 위해> (사쿠라죠스이 쿠루미) 전연령 작품 관련 *칭송받는자 오리지널 드라마 ~투스쿨의 보물~ (캄챠타루) *오늘부터 마왕! 시리즈 (폰 크라이스트 경 기제라) *진심이 아니니까 (유리코) 테마송 및 캐릭터송 성인용 작품 관련 * 노블☆워크스 캐릭터송 Vol.3 마사무네 시즈루 전연령 작품 관련 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *도쿄 배우생활협동조합 외부 문서 *타구치 히로코 공식 사이트 '토끼의 하품' *타구치 히로코 블로그 분류:일본성우 분류:일본 여성우 분류:에로게 성우 분류:타구치 히로코